To Fix a Corrupt Future
by LunaRae
Summary: Rated T (for now) RaexxSlade & RaexxBB (Bare with the story it will split into two!) Two years had gone by and Slade was still nowhere to be found. But what happens when Raven encounters this peculiar man who clearly has something to hide. And what will she do when she discovers who he really is. Will her views change when she knows the truth behind his actions?


**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED! Thanks to the help of one of the reviewers! They brought some things to my attention and I have adjusted the details properly. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Okay Teen Titan fanfiction readers! This is going to be an interesting story… I'm going to let Raven have two options, Beast Boy and Slade…as of right now, it is just one story…but after a certain point it will come to a fork in the road and I will make it two. One where she ends up with Beast Boy and the other with Slade. **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R please to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Oh! And this story takes place two years after the Trigon incident. So here are my guesses as to all their ages. Raven-18 Robin-16 Beast Boy-17 Starfire-18 Cyborg-21 Slade-26 (I aged him down a little for Raven's sake)**

**Disclaimer: *waves hand* I am not the owner you're looking for!**

Chapter One:

Two years had gone by and Slade was still nowhere to be found. It was like he had dropped off the face of the Earth, again. He had been all but pushed to the farthest corner of their minds. Well, all but two of the Titans. Robin and Raven. This was not out of the norm for Robin, he was just as obsessed as ever. But Raven found it very disturbing. Almost every night she had had an extremely vivid replay of that night Slade had her on the roof of that building, ripping her clothes, holding her in a tight grasp, forcing her to see the destruction she was born to bring to the world.

However, each night she noticed something different. How greedily he looked at her when she was barely clothed. How closely he held her to him. How warm his body felt against her back. How seductively silky his voice was as he spoke softly in her ear. How his eyes shifted to the direction where Robin was swinging from his grappling hook. How reluctant his arms were to let her go. Had he checked to make sure someone was there to catch her?

,.,.,

It was four in the morning and red lights were flashing all throughout the tower. Alarms buzzed loudly, waking all 5 residents of the base. Robin was the first to spring into consciousness and head to the common room. Starfire and Cyborg were the next to be ready. Beast Boy slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock multiple times in a futile effort to stop the blaring noise.

Raven was thankful for this interruption to her dream. She was becoming very paranoid however. _What if it's _him_?_, she screamed in her head. She hadn't seen him in person in almost two years now, and, with the dreams she'd been having, she wasn't quite sure how she'd react to his presence. She reasoned it out, telling herself the odds were slim to none.

She speedily dressed in her leotard and cloak and flew out of her her way to the main room, Raven stopped in front of Beast Boy's quarters after hearing him pounding on something. _His clock_, she figured. She smiled slightly to herself at his cuteness. Though she'd never admit it to the others, she had a small crush on the green changeling.

His door was suddenly encased by black magic and was slid open. She let herself in, went over to his bed and levitated him with a sweep of her hand. His covers slipped off his body revealing his toned upper body and his purple boxers. He had grown quite a bit over the years and was now taller that she was, even though he was a year younger than she. Raven blushed at the sight of his half naked body and her concentration broke causing her magic to lose effect and Beast Boy fell back onto his bed.

"Hey! Dude, what's the big idea?" he yelled, rubbing his back.

Raven quickly averted her eyes to the floor. "Get dressed. We have saving to do," she sternly but quietly ordered.

"What's the matter? Is my body too much for you to handle?" He haughtily replied as he struck a pose. She rolled her violet eyes, and was glad her hood was concealing the color on her face.

"Just…get dressed…" she managed, and with that she left to meet with the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Beast Boy mumbled. When she was gone he chuckled a little to himself about what had just happened between him and Raven. They had these little moments together from time to time and they were becoming more and more common. He enjoyed them very much, but he wished Raven would just come clean about the way she felt for him. It would just make everything so much easier.

I mean it was obvious that he liked her, right? How could he not? Two years ago she was just his gloomy teammate that mostly kept to herself. But ever since Trigon had been defeated, she had opened up little by little, and even laughed at his jokes from time to time. _Not to mention she's gotten like ten levels hotter_, he silently added in his head. It wasn't a lie. Two years had done her well. She had matured very nicely, even more so than Star had. She was still pale, but it was a beautiful and healthy looking pale that had a glow to it like the moon. She changed her hairstyle too. She had let it grow out to about shoulder length. But it was still that gorgeous violet, and soft as silk.

As he thought of this, he got dressed in his traditional crime fighting attire and made his way to the main room to rendezvous with the rest of the Titans.

,.,.,

"What have we got here?" Cyborg directed toward Robin.

"Nothing important," Robin responded honestly. "It's just Dr. Light robbing a bank."

"Great. So can we hurry up and get this over with so I can get back to sleep?" Beast Boy commented with a yawn.

"You could all stay here and I'll take care of him." Raven offered. Knowing her friends would rather sleep and it was just Dr. Light after all, she wouldn't have to do much to take him down.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked warily. Although he was fairly certain his teammate could fend for herself, and it wasn't uncommon for them now to every now and then take on a criminal solo. Raven simply looked his way and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right. Go ahead." He gave her permission with a smile. The team dispersed and headed back towards their bedrooms to resume resting. Beast Boy lingered for a while though.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I was just kidding." He graciously stated with a longing look in his eyes.

She gave a small smile that he was allowed to see and walked up closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest. He tensed under her soft touch and the blood began to rise to his face.

"I know. But I want to." Her violet eyes gazed up into his emerald ones, and a teasing look came upon her face. "Plus you look like you need more beauty sleep." She winked and disappeared through the black portal that had formed on the floor.

Beast Boy let out a huge disgruntled sigh. "Every. Time." He shook his head as he made his way to back to his bedroom.

,.,.,

Raven internally laughed at her playful tease and concentrated on teleporting to the street in front of the bank Dr. Light was currently attempting to rob. It was dark and there was a light mist in the air as Raven levitated up through the black aura gateway on the damp concrete. She quickly took in the scene.

There was an apartment complex directly across from the bank. It had balconies, but luckily no one was out on them. _Not surprising_, she commented in her head, _it _is_ 4 in the morning._ This made her job easier. There was less of a chance of an innocent bystander to be in harm's way. Concluding this was the only major building she had to worry about in this section of Jump City, she made her way into the bank to confront the pathetic criminal.

Dr. Light had just finished getting the last stash of cash out of the main vault, when all of a sudden; the great pile of money in his arms became encompassed by black magic and was lifted out of his reach. The man's eyes widened in fear and he hastily looked everywhere for the Titans he knew where here.

Raven revealed herself and stepped out of the shadows. "Will you ever just give it a rest?" She lethargically asked the old man.

"No matter how dark it is Light will always shine!" She rolled her eyes at his cheesy response and easily dodged the two blasts of light he sent her way. She threw two blasts of her own and nailed him in the stomach with one of them.

"C'mon Light, we both know how this is going to end." Her words were drenched with apathy.

"Yes," he slyly began. "With you through a wall!" He shot a heavy light flare her way.

Not expecting the powerful discharge, Raven was unable to avoid the attack and it hit her dead on with a great force. She flew through the wall above the bank's front doors and continued soaring through the air until she went through a window in the apartment complex across the street. She landed face down on a bed in one of the tenant's rooms a little shaken up.

Raven slowly arose with an aching moan. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't the only one groaning. She hadn't noticed that she had actually landed on top of the tenant!

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry about this!" She quickly fumbled an apology as she separated herself from the person.

The man sat up rubbing his head with his eyes closed. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties and was in exceptional shape from what little she could make out of his bare chest in the dark room. He had shaggy silver hair that fell so that it covered most of the right side of his face.

"Heh. It's okay, I guess." He chuckled a little. He opened his left to see who had unexpectedly waked him up. Raven took a quick intake of breath. His eye was the most gorgeous electric ice blue she'd ever seen. The man fell silent as he identified the mysterious girl in his bed. He simply gazed at her with a guarded look. His hair still shielded one of his eyes. She felt the atmosphere of the room change. There was a hint of remorse now, and an overwhelming amount of secrecy. Who was this man she had met by chance…

The sounds of maniacal laughter from outside the room broke her train of though. _LIGHT! OH CRAP! _She yelled loudly in her mind, suddenly remembering how she had come here in the first levitated off of the man's bed and gave a last suspicious look. He hung his head to where his hair hid his eyes. _I'll have to deal with this guy later…_, she told herself. And with that, she dashed out of the hole in the wall created by her entrance and took after Dr. Light.

Wanting to return to that man quickly, she abandoned the petty fighting and cut straight to capturing the luminous villain. Raven grabbed him by the arm with an impatient grunt and flew quickly back to the bank and returned the money then dove into a portal she created and came out of another one in front of the prison with Light in tow. She dragged him to the entrance.

"YOU CANNOT CAPTURE THE POWER OF LI-" He was cut off by a black rectangle over his mouth.

Raven sighed and placed her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose. "Just shut up. You're really starting to get annoying." She hauled him all the way to a cell and locked him up. She figured the cops could thank her later. She vanished into another portal and emerged right in front of the apartment complex when the blue-eyed man lived.

She floated up to the giant hole in the side of it and entered. "Sorry again about the wall…" She started. Black magic encased various bits of wall everywhere and placed them back in their rightful places. "…I fixed it for you. But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk…to…you…" Raven looked around the dark room and made her way to flip the light switch, only to find the place was empty. The mysterious man was gone.

She pouted slightly. "Just my luck." She softly huffed. She turned off the lights and flew out the window back to the Titans Tower, thoughts and questions filling her head. She arrived right at her room and fell straight back onto her bed and just lay there. Her mind was too busy to sleep. Not that she particularly wanted to…_those dreams_. Raven shuddered at the thought and rolled over to her side. She pushed the idea aside and focused back on the blue-eyed man. She would have to find out who that man was. And what he was hiding.


End file.
